This application relates to interferometers and processing of signals from interferometers.
Interferometers may be used to extract useful information from interference of two signals. Interferometers may be implemented in various forms, including electronic and optical interferometers. In electronic interferometers, two electronic signals are interfered with each other to produce the interferometer signals for processing. Optical interferometers use interference of two spatially overlapped optical signals to produce an optical interference field which is detected and processed for extracting desired information.